Eric Myers
Eric Myers '''was the Time Force Quantum Ranger and later served as the SPD Quantum Ranger as part of SPD Earth's covert Zenith Team. As a Silver Guardian Eric was first seen as a soldier working for the Silver Guardians, an organization established by Wesley Collins' father in order to protect the Silver Hills. Wes later revealed that they attended the same private school. Whereas Wes came from a rich family, Eric worked hard and was dirt poor, and eventually decided to leave the school, saying he had "bigger plans". Eric was resentful for having to work so hard and was looked down on by the snobbier students while Wes did not have to work at all. From this, Eric grew bitter and had few friends. Wes was one of the few people who didn't look down on Eric because of his background and tried to befriend Eric on several occasions, to no avail. Despite this, Eric had some sense of pride and notability because he didn't take advantage of Wes' kindness, but more of wanting absolutely nothing to do with Wes. As a Ranger After discovering that Wes was the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric attempted to find his own powers. He became aware that the Time Force Rangers are looking for the Quantum powers, and he got to it first and forcibly became the '''Quantum Ranger, much to the displeasure of Wes' teammates. Eric then entered a 3-way struggle with the other Rangers and Ransik to grab control of the Q-Rex, and he prevailed, assuming control of the most powerful Zord in the Time Force arsenal. Eric became a reluctant ally to the regular Rangers, remaining separate and occasionally aiding them at certain times. During the end of the series, Eric was wounded by a blast from a Cyclobot, and he handed his morpher over to Wes to use the Q-Rex. Wes was able to use the Quantum Defender and Q-Rex to great effect thanks to this. He recovered, though, turning over a new leaf, establishing friendships and turning from anti-hero to hero. When the Rangers departed for the future, Mr. Collins offered Wes command of the Silver Guardians, who would now protect the city from evil for free and Wes accepted on the condition that a surprised Eric be his partner. Eric later made a few other appearances. Now best friends with Wes, he teamed up with the other Time Force Rangers in the crossover battle with the Wild Force Rangers, who were trying to stop a trio of Mutant-Orghybrids. During this time, he developed a relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, who he allowed to use his Quantum Defender in battle. He was also one of ten Red Rangers to battle the surviving members of the Machine Empire in the episode Forever Red. Extended Universe Eric was one of the founding members of SPD's Earth branch, alongside his wife Taylor, best friend Wes Collins; and the Space and Lightspeed Rangers. Eric formed part of the elite Zenith Team, where he served alongside his wife, Andros, Ryan Mitchell and the team's mission control and later leader: Karone. Eric's Quantum Morpher was used as the basis for all of the original SPD Rangers' powers. Whilst the main team's suits were almost identical to the Red Time Force Ranger's uniform; Andros' Crimson Ranger uniform was based on the Red Lightspeed Rangers' (although it replaced the torso pattern with plain crimson and a black X, but the helmet was the same,) Eric kept his powers and suit, though the Red on the suit was turned Brown due to Andros' Crimson Ranger being the leader of Zenith Team. Ryan's powers were enhanced to the level of the Quantum powers, but the suit was unchanged. Taylor's suit was similar to her Wild Force suit, however instead of the sash across her torso, there was a black eagle in the centre of her chest. Her helmet was also similar to an air force pilot helmet. Eric married former Wild Force Yellow Ranger and SPD Gold Ranger Taylor Earhardt and they had a daughter: Charlotte Beckett Myers. Charlotte would go on to be A-Squad's Red Ranger and later, B-Squad's Green and Blue Rangers. Super Megaforce Eric returned with his fellow Time Force Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Extended Universe | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}